


Neglectful or Nurturing

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cas is a super strong alpha, Desperation, Dominant/Top Castiel, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Toys, Walking around sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lesson Castiel learned was to ALWAYS have his phone charged. Especially on the day when Dean's heat was possibly going to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglectful or Nurturing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/gifts).



Castiel was staring at the calendar with a glare. Today, he would get the call. But it was soon the late afternoon and his private cell phone had yet to vibrate in his suit pants pocket. His bitch was suppose to be calling and begging for him to ditch his boring office to sate the needy omega’s heat. There was no call. This wasn’t right. Dean was showing the signs of a heat and his cycle was one of the more consistent things about him.

Cas left the building silently and pulled out the phone to let Dean know he was coming home angry. To his surprise, the phone was dead. He plugged it into the charger of the car. Once the phone turned back on, he found many voice messages and started playing them. Dean’s voice grew more and more sweet and desperate in the next. Cas growled and dug his fingers into his steering wheel.

“Alpha, it’s starting. I love you and I want you here yesterday.”

“C-Cas. Seriously. Get your love stick over here pronto.”

“Caaaasssssss... it burns so much. I need you. Your clothes and these fake knots aren’t cutting it.”

“C-Cas... D-don’t leave me. Please. I’ll do anything. I’m a good bitch deep down. I know I’m not the cookie cutter omega, but I’m your omega. I can’t and won’t be with anyone else. Please, I am on the verge of sniffing your dirty gym shorts. Get here now. This is embarrassing.”

“Fuuuuuck! Casssss... knot me. Knot me. I need it! I need...”

Castiel drove as fast as possible hearing the lusty torture his mate was enduring. He had to unzip his pants by the third voice mail. He stormed into the house that was heavy with a spicy cinnamon and fir mix of Dean’s pheromones. Castiel growled stripping his clothes on his way to their bedroom to see his quivering omega weakly trying to fuck himself on a fake knot suction cupped to the head board. Castiel gently pulled him off and checked his hole for any damage. Thankfully just a little swelling from the over stretch of the large toys on the bed was there.

Dean was hoarsely muttering and begging for Cas’ help. Castiel brought him into a gentle kiss and slipped inside him easily but his mate’s body made it nearly impossible to pull out enough to thrust back in. Cas licked those parched cocksucker lips and scanned the room for water. He saw two empty bottles. With a small sigh, he awkwardly got up with Dean’s legs around his waist and the omega’s arms around his neck. Rubbing gentle circles on Dean’s back, Castiel walked them to the kitchen for water and a snack. Dean’s hole was milking Castiel’s cock with a passion. By the time Cas could lean against the kitchen counter holding a water bottle to Dean’s lips, he felt himself orgasm. Dean started to tremble and water dribbled down his chin. Cas felt his abdomen get coated with cum and water. Setting the bottle down, he held onto his love as the omega clung to him.

By the time they were cuddled on the couch with Cas still knotted and occasionally pumping cum into Dean, the green eyed man spoke with a hoarse whisper, “You’re either a neglectful father or a nurturing one... I’m still trying to figure that one out.”

Cas just suckled his omega’s neck in response, “We’re having pups?”


End file.
